


The Defenders Triology

by LoneSardine



Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea: Hour of Darkness
Genre: Defenders of Earth, Downloadable interactive version, F/M, Fake cutscene, Image-Based story, It's pretty light on shipping though, Set post-Disgaea 4, Sort of Gordon/Jennifer/Kurtis too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneSardine/pseuds/LoneSardine
Summary: While Thursday is busy doing his robot thing, the other three Defenders of Earth get chatting.Given what they're like, it gets out of hand pretty quick.(This is a three-part fake cutscene using Disgaea's art assets and cutscene style you can view either as static images or there's a link to a downloadable, interactive version)
Relationships: Gōdon | Captain Gordon/Jenifā | Jennifer
Kudos: 3





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something pretty different. Using the visual novel game engine Ren'Py and Disgaea's art assets, I was able to create something that looks very similar to an actual Disgaea cutscene. If you download the interactive version, it even has Disgaea music tracks and the basic movements they use like the portraits sliding on and off screen or screen shakes. (The only thing I wasn't able to recreate is the name moving to match where the character is stood and the text box being animated)
> 
> To view the interactive version, you can download it for [Windows](https://www.dropbox.com/s/39iiw52adn9t6x9/TheDefendersTrilogy-pc.zip?dl=0) or for [Mac](https://www.dropbox.com/s/eybixpxzkz5k4v3/TheDefendersTrilogy-mac.zip?dl=0).  
> Inside the ZIPs, on Windows (and also it should work on Linux) there should be an .exe file you can run. For Mac I think there should be an .app inside you can run, but I don't know how Macs work so you're on your own if that's not enough help.
> 
> I recommend the interactive version to experience it as it should be, but I know not everyone can do so and that's why this static version is here.
> 
> (The images in this story shouldn't break given where I'm hosting them, but if they do let me know.)


	2. Part 2

***SCREEN SHAKE***

***FLASHBACK START***

***FLASHBACK END***


	3. Part 3

***TOTALLY AWESOME TRANSITION SPECIAL EFFECT HERE***

***OKAY SO REALLY IT JUST PIXELATES TO THIS PORTAL AND THEN BACK AGAIN. YOU'RE NOT MISSING MUCH***

***SCREEN SHAKE***

***SCREEN SHAKE***

***SCREEN SHAKE***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These four need more love from the fandom, they're amazing. I'd write more myself if I actually had the time ;-;
> 
> This whole thing was created as part of my game writing portfolio, so if you enjoyed this then here's my [Carrd](https://milfeirn.carrd.co/).


End file.
